kakurangerfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
A timeline of events in Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. Timeline 1994 Kakuranger *The Yokai Kappa tricks Sasuke and Saizou, the descendants of the five ninjas that defeated them in the past, into traveling to the island with the Yokai Seal and unlocking it, releasing a massive surge of Yoki energy and many sealed Yokai from within. After chiding them of their mistake, Sandayuu Momochi escorts the two to meet with the descendant of Tsuruhime and to join together as Kakuranger to defeat the Yokai threat. They are soon joined by the descendant of Seikai. *Sasuke undergoes training to learn how to master how to summon his Giant Beast General; while the remaining team are joined by the descendant of Jiraiya to gain their scrolls back from Azukiarai and eventually use them to merge into the warrior Muteki Shogun. - *'March 25th:' *The Yokai Tengu is assisted by a mysterious Professor Yugami in a scheme to make him the strongest Yokai on Earth; though initially troubled by his actions of reviving and equipping Yokai, the team reveals their Beast General Fighters to defeat Tengu's forces. *Professor Yugami joins forces with Junior, the son of Daimaou, in order to further the Yokai's cause and solidify his leadership. *Junior uses the power of the Yokai Umibozu to capture the spiritual power of children in order to begin a ceremony to open a greater gate for Daimaou's revival. When the Kakuranger have problems dealing with Umibozu, they are joined by Holy Stealth Beast Tsubasamaru to defeat it, but do not have enough power to stop Junior from starting the process of revealing the gate, sealing off all nearby humans and even raising the area to beyond their reach. *Seeing the Kakuranger as unable to defeat Junior as is, Sandayuu send them on individual quests to find special scrolls in order to summon the full extent of ninja power alongside their God Beasts. **Sasuke gains the scroll for God Saruder for realizing the importance of protecting all life from the Yokai threat. **Tsuruhime gains the scroll for God Kark for learning of the need to let her teammates fight for her as the leader of the Kakuranger. **Saizou and Seikai gain the scrolls for Gods Logan and Kumard after choosing to not fight each other for the sake of power when the Yokai general Nue tries to make them crush their partner for their own selfish sake; but do so at the supposed loss of Muteki Shogun. **Jiraiya gains the scroll for God Gammer after learning to forgive his former teacher Gali for murdering his father for Nue; it assists with all the Super Stealth Beasts to defeat Daimaou's herald. *Hakumenrou, the Yokai tactician, re-emerges but quickly is revealed to be Tsuruhime's father, who is confused by his alignment with the Yokai. As Hakumenrou works with Sandayuu to destroy the Yokai from the inside, the Kakuranger's mentor is killed by Junior as he realizes the connection. In revenge, Sasuke is granted the Hikarimaru to defeat the Yokai leader, then the team finally merge their God Beasts into Kakure Daishogun to defeat the leader (likewise killing Professor Yugami in debris) and save all the trapped humans; but despite this, Daimaou completes his passage into the human world. *The jar containing Ninjaman, the troublesome disciple of the Three God Generals, returns to Earth, where the Kakuranger rescue and release him for his assistance. *Daimaou reaches 1200 years of age; during a battle on his birthday party, Muteki Shogun reveals itself as alive and realigns with the rest of the God Generals and Ninjaman. *With his 1200th birthday, Daimaou releases Daradara, a gelatinous clone he uses to capture Ninjaman and suck away his power in order to empower it and force the Kakuranger in a corner. After his teammates are likewise captured and have their power drained, Sasuke discovers from Hakumenrou's research courtesy of Tarou & Jirou (assistants to Tsuruhime's father) the key to defeat the Yokai by attacking Daimaou himself, doing so and ultimately defeating the threat. Revealing that he knew that Hakumenrou was a traitor all along, Daimaou uses his power to turn him into a soulless being. - Other Events * The Kakurangers join forces with the Dairangers, Zyurangers, Jetmen, and Fivemen, to defeat the invasion of Earth by Emperor Daidas and his army. * A boy named Satoru retrieves a lost memory chip for Red Puncher (required to combine it with Ohranger Robo) near the grave site of Shunpei Kirino, hoping to use it to finish his father's talking computer. * The colides with Jupiter, failing to disrupt the planet's orbit despite the destructive power of the impact being a billion times that of an . *Births: Tooma Yoimachi (LupinBlue) 1995 Kakuranger *While searching for missing children, the Kakuranger stumble into an inn run by Yama-uba and Daidarabotchi, the estranged younger siblings of Daimaou. The ninja save the children and defeat Daidarabotchi, while Daimaou decides to punish his sister for acting on her own by empowering her and forcing her under his command. *Daimaou begins his ultimate plot against the Kakuranger by releasing the soulless Hakumenrou to cause havoc, forcing people's grief, anger and sorrow to further empower the Yoki Cloud to use for further empowering Yama-uba. Forcing Tsuruhime into a corner of killing her father to save everyone, she is stopped by her teammates as Tarou and Jirou emerge one last time to save their master before granting the last of their lifeforce to return him to normal. *With a further empowered Yoki Cloud, Yama-uba grows giant and is constantly "defeated" and revived due to her brother's manipulations. Realizing that the courage, compassion and love of humanity will overcome the darkness, the Kakuranger destroy the Yoki Cloud and finally bring an end to Yama-uba. *In their final test, the God Generals take away the Kakuranger's powers in order to teach them how to defeat Daimaou. Realizing that his power is the embodiment of hatred itself, the team realizes that they must seal him away just as hatred is sealed away within the human heart. Returning to the island where it all began, the Kakuranger finally seal Daimaou back behind the Seal Door, using their Doron Changers to seal down the door so it never opens again, bringing an end to the modern Yokai threat.